


Home Work

by TwistedK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedK/pseuds/TwistedK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Eren has Levi wrapped around her little finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Work

**Author's Note:**

> Response to prompt from [morganaskywalker](http://morganaskywalker.tumblr.com/post/103697202804).

If there was one thing Levi loved about working from home, it is that he can just look over his computer monitor in his office and find Eren in his living room. On Tuesdays, she spends her free afternoon in his apartment, pouring over homework, sprawled on his floor with her array of pastel colored pens and stationery littered on his coffee table.

It's early enough in the day that the sun still shines through his windows and Eren, despite Levi asking her not to because of the glare it produces on his screen, opens all the the shades and the place is lit like a dream. Levi pauses his work and watches the light bounce off Eren's brown hair like woven silk gathered in a lazy bun on top of her head, with stray strands framing her tan skin, face painted with concentration.

Part of him envies the pen she plays with in her mouth and the pages of a book she traces with her fingers. His eyes follow the shiny fingernail painted a bright girlish pink. But part of him knows this report can't wait if he wants to keep his job. Levi takes another moment staring at the sun-bathed goddess in his living room floor but it's a moment too long. Eren catches him and a sly smile plays across her features.

"You're working hard," she comments as she walks over to his office. Levi doesn't miss the fact that she pulled on the hem of her oversized sweater to reveal a smooth, tanned shoulder. Or the way she sways her hips like liquid. He knows this is the start of a game they play all too often. He folds his hands by his lips, preparing for the battle.

"You're working _too_ hard, aren't you?" her voice turns into a purr and she rubs the back of Levi's neck with perfectly manicured fingers - never would she have to lift one if she didn't want to, Levi reminds himself as he relaxes into the touch despite himself. She kneads the knots there and he snaps himself away, resolve strong to win this battle.

Eren sighs and pulls Levi's desk chair back, making space for herself in his lap. She tucks a stray tufts of silken hair behind her ear and hums. When he keeps his eyes on the screen and pushes past her to reach for the keyboard, as if she wasn't there, she sighs again. More audibly this time. Levi could almost hear the cogs moving in her head, calculating the next move.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asks. Levi glances up at her and catches those eyes with the same shade of eternal oceans looking down at him, too big to be unintentional. There it was, the first move. Before Levi can say something, she wraps her arms around his neck and drowns him in her scent - floral, girly.

"I'm busy, Eren," he grunts. The cogs in her head are moving faster and Levi has to supress a smile forming in his lips. When their eyes meet, hers are full of determination and Levi finds the pout she's trying to hide adorable. Another move from him and Levi knows Eren will pull the ultimate strategy to win this battle. He is determined to finish this report, and she is determined to get what she wants. Levi is a formidable opponent, he is not easily swayed if he doesn't want to. But Eren is a force to be reckoned with.

She sighs again and pulls herself off the man on the chair. "It's fine, you're busy," she says, the defeat in her voice is far too intentional. Levi lets the smile pulls his lips when she has her back turned to him. "I don't need a drink anyway. I'm trying to fit into these shorts comfortably."

With her back turned to him, Eren pulls at her denim shorts, making them tight around her butt. Levi's eyes ar glued to her curves. His victory is within his reach. All he has to do is let her return to the living room and he can go back to work. But her tanned legs, smooth from the expensive lotions he buys her, beckons to him like a siren aiming to drag a sailor underwater. He stares too long and Eren catches him.

He lets her catch him because that fake look of resignation reminds him way to much of her face when she's helpless in his bed, squirming beneath him in real submission. Eren displays it so perfectly that he knows victory is his after all.

Levi rolls his eyes and lifts himself from the chair. Eren smiles a champion's smile.  


"Venti, skinny Caramel Brulee Latte, with whip," Levi grunts through clenched jaws. He's been standing in the Starbucks line for a good 15 minutes, 20 minutes from his apartment by car, 2 hours left to a half finished report. "You know what, I'll get these madeleines, too." Victory is sweet.

If there's one thing Levi hated about working from home, it is that when he's done with the Starbucks run, he finds Eren draped over his sofa, high with victory. She beckons him with a crooked smile and a pampered finger. She wins in the end. The coffee gets cold and he has to call his boss to apologize for a very late report.


End file.
